Scene for Dummies
Scene for Dummies was released by Hollywood Undead sometime in 2005 on their MySpace page, but never saw an official release afterwards. Official Lyrics What!? Yo, this is Da Kurlzz, bitch! We ain't just a gang, motherfucker, but a way of life Yo, check it, this is my boy, Tha Producer! All you fans on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at (What?) Scene kids, ghetto stars, come on, grab your gats (Whats?) All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40's in the hood Tila, Tila, shake that ass like you know you should All you fans on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at (What?) Chad Crews getting bruised, now it's time to move (Hot damn!) All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40's in the hood Tila, Tila, shake that ass like you know you should Hollywood Undead, get it through your head (Funny Man) Download this song, put it in your iPod Fuck that, put it on your homepage You'll be the coolest kid on fucking MySpace I'm at the scene club, told Jeffree Star to beat it ("What the fuck?") 'Cause I left her a comment and saw that bitch delete it ("Fucking asshole") And that's fucked up 'cause I sent it from my sidekick You got beef? Meet me on Franklin and Highland All you fans on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at (What?) Scene kids, ghetto stars, come on, grab your gats (Whats?) All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40's in the hood Tila, Tila, shake that ass like you know you should All you fans on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at (What?) Chad Crews getting bruised, now it's time to move (Hot damn!) All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40's in the hood Tila, Tila, shake that ass like you know you should It's Charlie Scene, he ain't ever looking cheesy It's Charlie Scene, it ain't easy being scene-y If I was you, I'd hate me too We could take it to the parking lot like '82 and bring your crew And I'd hate to be the one to break the news Whoever chipped Mattie's tooth, I'll shank you too (Bitch!) That night at '82, the parking lot was stacked I grabbed my gat and got my hand stamped by Matt I could barely walk around 'cause the dance floor was so packed I walked to the back and lit off some black hats ("Bap! Bap! Bap!") (Hahaha!) Scene kids, tired of being picked on by mean kids And I'd hate to be obscene, kid, but have you seen my penis? ("I have!") I know you have 'cause that shit is bomb My dick's got more friends than Tom These scene clubs, I run these I should write the book "How to Be Scene for Dummies" All you fans on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at (What?) Scene kids, ghetto stars, come on, grab your gats (Whats?) All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40's in the hood Tila, Tila, shake that ass like you know you should All you fans on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at (What?) Chad Crews getting bruised, now it's time to move (Hot damn!) All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40's in the hood Tila, Tila, shake that ass like you know you should (Aw shit, fucking shit was brutal) (Haha!) (I just broke that fucking bitch off) (Let's go) Yo, Shady Jeff at the mic Wanna shout out to my boys in FFTL on tour Roommate: Chad Crews, no more pills, fool! Dave and Bridge; Pirate, dawg; Ev Sesh, your mom misses you Wrecking Crew girls; The Frauds; Rosie, where the fuck the treats at? Apartment 20, Franklin and Highland, Avenue 43, Nela, fool (Nela, bitch!) South Pass, Eagle Rock North Hollywood; Tio, kid; Compton, fool Inglewood! 818! 213! 310! 323! LA, biatch! ("LA, bitch") All you fans on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at (What?) Scene kids, ghetto stars, come on, grab your gats (Whats?) All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40's in the hood Tila, Tila, shake that ass like you know you should All you fans on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at (What?) Chad Crews getting bruised, now it's time to move (Hot damn!) All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40's in the hood Tila, Tila, shake that ass like you know you should ("I cummed in her mouth...") Original version According to the official lyrics from the band's MySpace, Tha Producer originally screamed "Fuck you, Shady Jeff!" at the end of the song after Jeff says "I cummed in her mouth." Personnel *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Funny Man - vocals *Shady Jeff - vocals *Tha Producer - clean vocals, mixing, production, programming *The Server - background vocals Trivia *J-Dog stated in an interview with House of Blues that Charlie's line, "I grabbed my gat and got my hand stamped by Matt" was inspired from when Charlie pointed his gun at Da Kurlzz (Matt) after he didn't allow him to get into the club without paying the five dollars. *The line "My dick's got more friends than Tom" is a reference to the old owner of MySpace, Tom Anderson, who was the first "friend" everyone had. Category:Songs Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:Shady Jeff Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Shady Jeff Category:Unreleased Category:Johnny 3 Tears